The Devil's Wolf Cry
by RavenNight23
Summary: Nero x OC Nero takes a job on guarding Alessia Okami, a half human, half wolf demon that is being targeted by an unknown person or demon. Nero has no choice but to go to collage where she studies after being raised in Japan for 17 years. What secrets does this girl have and who is after her?
1. Chapter 1

It was any normal day for Nero as he returned to the shop that was Devil May Cry. He opened the door and sat on the couch as he heard a voice say, "How'd the job go, kid?" Nero looked up at the man, Dante, who was at his desk with his feet propped up as he replied, "It went well" "That's good to know. Take some rest, I've got another one for you. Once you're ready, I'll give you the details" Nero went upstairs to sleep, and after a few hours of sleep he woke up to feel a pillow to the face and Dante saying, "Alright, kid, wake up. You've had enough sleep, now take a shower" Nero does so after he eats and sees Dante on the phone _'He's probably ordering pizza again'_, he thought as he put on his coat; Dante hung up and turned around to see Nero standing in front of him. Nero saw that Dante had a laptop open and on the screen it had a file; Nero looked closer and said, "Don't tell me your going after girls younger then you, Dante" "Sorry, but no. This is your new job: guard duty. Her name is Alessia Okami" "Okami? That means 'wolf' in Japanese right? But she doesn't look like a Japanese girl"

"Yeah I know that's what I thought at first, but apparently her foster parents live in Japan. She had a mother but was murdered when she was only two years old; the police report said that a blood trail was heading towards the crib she was in but stopped and made its way to the window meaning that her mother put up a fight. Take a look at these photos that were taken at the crime scene" Nero did so and noticed that they were claw marks that did not come from an animal nor human, but they came from something that both devils knew they came from. "A demon murdered her mother", Nero summarized "Correct. Which means that whatever happened then is coming back to finish the job. I received a call from a close friend of her family saying that she was in danger and they think they know who is after her. Look at her eyes, no human has that eye color"

Nero did so and noticed they were a golden color and said, "She's a half-demon"

"Exactly. I know you're still trying to get over the break-up with Kyrie, but keep your cool" Nero grabbed Blue Rose when Dante said, "Oh, and one more thing: where your going is collage"

"WHAT?!", was all that came out of Nero's mouth

Her short jet-black hair that reached her ears waved gently in the wind as she held a wolf necklace in one hand as she heard someone call her. She lowered her golden eyes to see her friend, Amanda, with her dyed pink hair saying that classes were starting; Alessia began to run and jumped from her perch. Amanda was always amazed by her agility when she said, "What were you doing up there? No human can do what you can do" "I was thinking", Alessia replied fixing her hair. "Was it about that dream? Have you figured it out yet?"

"I know it must mean something, but I don't know yet"

"You should ask Headmistress about it"

"Yeah, I should" Alessia's had dreams of someone that she's never met in her life protecting her from an unknown figure or figures made her kind of fearful of what is to come as she grabbed her school bag and heard the sounds of a car coming near the girls; the passenger door opened to reveal a teenaged boy almost the same age as them with white hair and saphire eyes._'He's so handsome- wait why am I thinking that, I don't even know him'_"Alessia", Amanda says, "You're spacing out again. What are you-oh I see, you're looking at the new guy I have to admit he is handsome" Alessia noticed him looking at her, making her blush slightly and Amanda was pushing her luck until she says, "You're pushing my limit Amanda" The boy walked up to the girls and said, "I could easily hear you two over there. My name's Nero if you're wondering" "Hey, kid stop your flirting and help me", a man's voice says making Nero give him a cold death glare and he continued, "That is Dante and no he's not my dad" "That's alright", Alessia says, "My name's Alessia" "And I'm Amanda", Amanda says cheerfully, "I'll meet you in class, Alessia. how 'bout you give Nero a tour of the university" With that Amanda was gone before Alessia had time to protest; after everything was setup for Nero, Alessia showed him their room. One side had a twin sized bunk-bed with a window near the bottom bunk-bed and another twin sized bunk-bed on the other with Alessia's things; Nero noticed desks on both sides when Alessia says, "What happened to your right arm?" Damn it, he forgot to put the cast on in the car, thanks to Dante, so he had no choice to say, "It changed, when I was little and since then, well I kept it a secret, or at least tried to" Alessia pointed to her eyes and said, "My eyes have been like this since I was born. My dad died in an accident before I was born, at least that's what the doctors said. My mom died when I was two, saving me from a bear" _'A bear? That's bull'_, Nero thought as she continued, "They say this university was created by a demon by the name of Sparda for those who were outcasts of whatever they were from, human and demon alike. I've heard the legends that surround him, it makes me wonder what he must've been put through when he protected humanity" It was obvious she never met Dante in her entire life, but she was raised in Japan. The days passed and Nero kept everyone at Devil May Cry up to date with Alessia and Dante warned him that demons were stirring about as it made him think, _'Who's after you?'_

**Author's note**

**Alessia's last name I got when I was looking up what "wolf" meant in Japanese and that's what Google gave me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nero lied on his dorm bed, staring out the window as Alessia was holding two different tops. "Ok", she says, "how 'bout this one?" Nero looked at them, one was a red sleeveless shirt while the other was a black shirt with sleeves that went to the midpoint of her forearms, making Nero say, "Try both of them on" Alessia turned to her body-length mirror and smiled, "Thanks, Nero, you're awesome" And with that, the young woman hurried into the bathroom as a knock on the door came with Amanda saying, "Alessia! Hurry up, we gotta go" "Be out in a sec!", Alessia replied back as Nero stood up saying, "So why do I have to come along?" Alessia stepped out and Nero blushed as he looked at her. The two shirts fit her perfectly with a black mini-skirt with black leggings that went to her knees and black shoes as she said, "I have no idea but Amanda's probably got something planned for you, don't worry I think it's a 'welcome to collage' type thing, she did it to me once" The two stepped out into the city lights as they along with Amanda and a few more girls heading to a nearby club; Alessia stops, making Nero ask, "What is it?" All that Alessia says is, "A whistle, I hear a whistle blowing as well as someone singing" She took off, making Nero run off after her yelling for her to slow down as he thought of what could be making a whistle blow.  
They both ran into the woods not far from the city and this time, Nero could hear a whistle blowing and his Devil Bringer was glowing, warning him of a nearby demon. He finally made it to Alessia but a demon had her by the throat, chocking the life out of her as she growled, "Let me go" Nero was lucky to grab Blue Rose and fired at the demon, making it let the young woman go and turn to him and it growled as it attacked him. Nero quickly used his Devil Bringer to stop the demon as Alessia began to cough and eventually passed out; he looked at the demon and demanded, "Who sent you to get this girl?" The demon just growled and let out a howl as Nero shot it, killing the demon instantly. He went to Alessia's side as she opened her eyes, and she lifted herself up as she heard Nero ask her if she was alright. "Yeah", she says, "I think so. That demon said that I was 'her', but I didn't understand what it meant by that" "Who knows, let's get out of here before anymore of those demons show-AHHH!" Nero suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder as he saw a blade going through him, nearly missing his heart, and Alessia screamed as the demon readied another blade until the barrage of gunfire killed the demon. The blade broke with it still embedded in Nero's shoulder as Dante ran over to the young half devil and pulled the blade out, making Nero scream with pain as he was holding back his Devil Trigger and his healing abilities began to heal him. Alessia's body began to shake, hearing the sounds of growling, hissing, and the ocassional demonic laughter as Dante put Nero over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes telling Alessia to run to the car he used to get there.  
Everyone nearly made it to the city but Nero was almost fully healed when a demon jumped onto the hood of the car randomly stabbing different places on the car making Nero use his own body as a shield to protect Alessia as the demon continued while Dante swerved the car from side to side until the demon fell off and disappeared into the night when suddenly.  
_POP!  
POP!  
POP!  
POP!  
_ "Damn it! That was the tires kids", Dante shouts, "Get ready for a bath" The car suddenly flipped as Alessia screamed while glass, dirt, and grass were all around her when the car splashed into a river. Dante was the first out, holding his breath, while helping Alessia out of her seat, but Nero was stuck; his right leg was pinned while Dante tried to help but Nero gave him a look that said, "Get out of here" and Dante did so with Alessia. The two gasped for air once they hit the surface and headed for shore as the current made it hard for them to make it; once they made it Alessia yelped out, "Nero's still in there" "Don't worry babe", Dante said as he removed his jacket, "I'll get him. Put this on and hide in the bushes, the demons will be more focused on the river" The young woman did as she was told as Dante jumped into the raging river. Nero tugged on his right leg as he felt he couldn't hold his breath any longer but accidently let go his remaining breath and notice something coming towards him when he realized it was Dante. The young devil felt the car start to move under the speed of the current, making him start to panic and try to get his leg out faster but it was no use while Dante finally reached the car and tried to help and just like he told Alessia, the demons were closing in on them; Nero tried harder but soon fell unconsciousness as Dante thought, _'Oh no, the kid's all out of breath. If I don't get him out, he'll drown'_ Dante took Rebellion and cut around where Nero's foot was and finally freed him as the demons circled them.

Alessia hid from the demons in the nearby brush as she saw their bodies float up the surface and eventually Dante gasping for air as he broke the surface with Nero on his back, making her get up from her hiding spot and rush over to the devil hunters. Nero was placed on the ground on his back while Alessia gently held his Devil Bringer and Dante tried to get him breathing again, until a cough from the young devil erupted with water coming out of his mouth. Dante and Alessia sighed in relief as she hugged Nero crying softly saying, "I thought I lost you for a second there" Nero hugged her back as he looked at his partner while panting for air and Dante said, "Let's go before we catch a cold" After a long walk to Devil May Cry, Dante gave Nero some spare clean clothes and let Alessia change into some clothes brought over from Trish in the bathroom while the clothes got dried in the bathroom. The new outfit was a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans as Alessia sat down on the couch and Nero watched her from the kitchen as he ate some pizza and he didn't care at the time, he was hungry from nearly drowning in the river, protecting her. Whatever happened to make the demons go after her, she didn't know that only her mother knew; noticing she was asleep, Nero picked her up and took her upstairs, placing her in the guest room and noticed she was shivering, so he got in the bed with her to warm her up and almost instantly, fell asleep. Dante peaked in and saw the two asleep and thought that he should get some sleep as well, so he went to his room, turned off the lights after changing, and fell asleep.  
Meanwhile, a demon watched the shop carefully from a rooftop with their crimson red eyes shining in the dark with the moon behind them as a male's voice said, "I have your scent, my dear, now all I have to do is wait"


	3. Chapter 3

Alessia was the first up as she looked at Nero, who was still sleeping from nearly drowning in the river last night. She got out of the room, went to the bathroom, and put on her clothes. Once she was done, she looked around the shop and noticed a picture frame on the desk; she walked over to the picture and picked it up. It was a picture of a woman who looked just like Trish as she heard a voice say, "Ah, that's my mother" She turned to see Dante standing on the stairs in his signature outfit, then looked at the picture of the woman and said, "Why does she look like that blonde lady?" Dante stood in the doorway to the kitchen when Alessia asked that, so he said as he leaned against the door frame, "When I was around your age, I started devil hunting but before that...as a kid, I lost my mother and I thought I lost my brother to a demon attack. Years after that, I opened the shop and I met my brother, but he wanted power; he I guess you could say was deceived by a man named Arkham. He stayed in hell after we defeated him and I thought that was the last I saw him" Alessia stayed quiet as she placed the picture back on the desk as Dante continued, "Trish, the 'blonde lady', was created by the demon king, Mundus, to kill me and Vergil, my brother, his soul was controlled by Mundus. I saved Trish but wasn't able to save my brother" Alessia looked at Dante and said, "I'm sorry for bringing up a bad memory, Dante. But like a wolf, a mother will protect her young until she dies" "It's alright, babe", he says, placing a hand on her shoulder, "the past is the past, we can't change it" They look to see Nero standing on the stairs, without a shirt on, making Alessia blush as she looked at him. She ran towards the young devil and hugged him saying, "I'm sorry, Nero" Nero looked at Dante first then to the young woman as he said, "For what? Stuff like that happens all the time" Suddenly, Nero realized she was crying as she said, "It still was my fault, you almost died because of me" Nero gently placed his arms around her as he said, "What happened wasn't your fault, Alessia, those demons were after you" Her golden eyes widened with fear as she said, "Th-they were after me? Why? I never did anything wrong to make the demons hold a grudge against me" Dante looked at her and said, "It's because of something your mother might've done to get them pissed off" "But, then that means she was-" Alessia didn't finish as she realized what actually killed her mother as she felt her knees grow weak while Nero picked her to keep from tumbling down the stairs; it was obvious to the two devil hunters she never knew about it.

Alessia was placed on the couch by Nero and he sat beside her, gently rubbing her back with his Devil Bringer as she continued to cry and mutter something he couldn't understand, but to Dante, it shocked him. Looking up at the red-clad devil, Nero didn't understand as he asked Alessia, "What are you muttering?" Lady responded from the door as she entered, "It's an old demonic language known only to the wolf demon clan. The language is known at birth, meaning, she knew how to speak it before she could talk" Trish followed behind her and sat beside the young woman as she wiped away the tears and asked, "So, I'm a demon?" "Half", Dante quickly replied, "Your mother was a human who had a child with a wolf demon and that child is you" Alessia was quiet at first but her fists clenched as Dante continued, "Right now, we really don't know why they are after you but-" Lady spoke up cutting Dante off, "Actually, Trish and I went to the library to find out what we can about the wolf demons" Trish chimed in, "Apparently, the wolf demons to the humans are called warewolves but they have hardly been seen in almost a full millennia. Their greatest ancestor, Gwendowlen, rebelled against the demons not long after Sparda did and they say she was a military strategist but the wolf demons believed that women couldn't fight"  
Dante scoffed at that and said, "Well, obviously they can" Trish looked at him then continued, "It was believed that Gwendowlen was given a vision before her death that a wolf demon with great power under a lunar eclipse may do great harm or great good to humanity, but this wolf demon was different; it was prophesized that the child was her decedent and that it would be born under a lunar eclipse" Alessia looked down as if she was remembering something, gaining all four devil hunters' attention as Nero asked, "What is it, Alessia?" "If I remember right", Alessia began, "someone told me that I was born under a lunar eclipse. But, it was in a dream" She looked up at them and asked, "Is it possible that I'm the decedent of Gwendowlen?" Lady looked at her and shrugged her shoulders saying, "It's quite likely and it maybe the reason why the wolf demons are after you, but they're supposed to be peaceful demons" "It could mean that a new Alpha leader has been chosen and that they weren't the peaceful type", Dante chimed in; Nero looked at the red-clad devil hunter and asked, "What do we do now?" Trish looked at Alessia then to Nero and said, "For now, I'd say continue with your mission for now until we figure this out, Nero" "So that means your stuck in school", Dante said before laughing, earning a punch to the shoulders by Lady and Trish.

Nero and Alessia walked on back to the dorms from the shop when Alessia asked, "How did you meet them?" Nero just smirked and said, "I lived in a town called Fortuna before coming here. At the time I was a Holy Knight to The Order and I fell in love with someone named Kyrie" Nero looked at his Devil Bringer and continued, "It was the Festival of the Blade when I met Dante; he was out on a job and it was to kill the demons in the town. I didn't know it because he shot the head priest, Sanctus. He was a crazy old man and he used Kyrie to absorb me but he wanted to use Dante until he found out about Devil Bringer" "He used Kyrie?", Alessia said as they stopped in front of their dorm as she unlocked the door. Once it was opened, they both sat on their beds facing each other as Nero continued on with his story; he told her about Credo, Kyrie's older brother that died trying to save them, he told her about how Trish was in disguise when they first met and went under the name "Gloria", then he went to the Savior and how he and Dante managed to stop it while Nero saved Kyrie from being absorbed. "So why did you leave Fortuna?", Alessia asked him as she was lying on the bed, making Nero look down as he said, "I dated Kyrie not long after the Savior incident and well, she broke up with me and I guess I was tired of seeing the same thing so I came here and asked Dante for a job and a place to stay" Alessia looked at him when suddenly, someone was banging on the door and Amanda's voice saying, "Alessia! Open the door" Alessia did so when suddenly, she was hugged as she heard, "Where the hell did you go? You and Nero disappeared I was afraid that he was going to do something to you" "Calm down, Amanda", Alessia said, shoving the girl off of her, "Nero didn't do anything" Nero could tell she didn't want to mention the demon attack but it had to be told sooner or later. "Nevermind that", Amanda said, "Have you forgotten we have practice today?" Alessia stood at the doorway in shock as she said, "Crap, it's today I totally forgot"  
Nero thought he was going to relax but felt his Devil Bringer being pulled on with Alessia saying, "Come on, Nero you're gonna love it" Nero just rolled his eyes as he let the girl take him to the university's auditorium. It was a bit bigger then the opera house in Fortuna as he entered with Alessia still dragging him, making him sit in the front row; he was already holding a temper from his arm being pulled on as she said, "Wait here. I want you to see this" She hurried off to the backstage as some people, one drummer, one guitarist, and a bassist were tuning things and he could see Alessia with an acoustic guitar as she was handed a wireless microphone and she began to sing.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason,  
I don't think we'll ever change

Meet you at the spot,  
Half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop,  
And we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young  
Nero had to admit, she was good at it no wonder Amanda went on and on about a concert as he felt his phone go off, making him look at it. It was a text from Dante he ignored it to keep listening to Alessia.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars  
Dance on every bar  
This is who we are,  
I don't think we'll ever change

They say just grow up but they don't know us  
We don't give a f**k and we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young  
Alessia looked at Nero as she kept on singing; she swayed her hips side to side a few times and someone came up to the stage and was handed the guitar as she began to dance. It was very obvious to the young devil that she loved to dance and sing. Compared to the scared little half wolf demon she was last night, she was having fun and she was happy.  
_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Ohhhhhhh

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah (raise your glass and say)  
Here's to never growing up

Dante sat around his office with his feet propped up on his desk with a magazine resting on his face until suddenly, the double doors opened with the wind gusting into the shop, making the magazine fly off of the devil hunter as he said without looking, "Well, that's one way to give an entrance" He heard a chuckle as he opened his eyes and said with a slight growl, "Archangel" Archangel had dark tanned skin, brown spiked hair that slightly made the hairstyle remind Dante of Vergil's hairstyle but a bit more wild-like, his golden eyes had silts of a cat that gave a cold, hard stare. He wore tribal markings on his chest, signifying his place in the clan as his wolf-like tail swished behind him as the wolf demon wore dark colored jeans and said, "So, the infamous Son of Sparda greets me with a witty comment. You have killed some of my men last night" Dante removed his feet from their resting spot and he stood up as he said, "Yeah, had to get rid of some rabid dogs. Didn't want anyone getting rabies" Archangel glared at him as he said, "It is not the reason I'm here, it's about that girl you've got the brat Fortuna boy guarding. Do you honestly think you can keep her away from her destiny?"  
"So I guess you're her daddy and you think she's going to let you accept her with open arms and she'll live the rest of her life in pain and sorrow, killing innocent people?"  
"You do not understand her true feelings, devil hunter"  
Dante looked at him as he slowly reach for Ebony that was on his side and said, "And you think you do? You never seen what she has truly been through. Humans treated her like she was nothing but the kid can help her see the true light and once she learns who you are, she will hunt you down" Archangel turned to leave as he said, "Once the blood moon shines on her birthday, we'll see who she choses" "And if she choses the humans...?", Dante said, making the wolf demon look at him with crimson red eyes and say as he was closing the door, "Then she, along with you and that Fortuna brat will die"  
Archangel walked into an alleyway as a member of the wolf demons lowered his head; he looked at the wolf demon and said, "Keep an eye on the girl and when you have the chance and the Son of Sparda or the Fortuna brat are not around her, capture her. The best idea would be to wait till dark" The wolf demon growled in approval as he disappeared into the shadows and said,**"As you wish, Alpha Archangel"**

**Author's note**

**The song Alessia was singing is called "Here's to never growing up" by Avril Lavinge**

**Archangel's name I came up with playing Mass Effect 2. Archangel was Garrus' alias on Omega sniping members of the gangs of Omega.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh man what a relief", Samantha, a light blonde haired girl said as she rubbed a water bottle on her forehead, "It felt like that went on forever. I don't see how Alessia can handle all that energy she has" Amanda just shrugged her shoulders as she turned to look at Nero, who had Alessia sleeping on his back as he carried her to the dorms. He looked at her a few times and noticed how peaceful she was when she was asleep, and once they were at the dorm, he placed her on the bed but once he did, he felt a strange aura around her and his Devil Bringer began to glow brightly. Alessia cringed in pain as he tried to wake her up until he suddenly lost consciousness.  
***Unknown Realm***  
_Nero opened his sapphire eyes as he noticed that where he was is like when he was absorbed by the Savior. He then looked and noticed someone in front of him; he realized it was, "Kyrie?" The amber haired girl slowly changed her appearance as Nero watched as her hair change into a jet-black color and it was short, her eyes changed to a golden color and Nero realized she changed into Alessia. Soon, she changed into a woman he never knew; her hair changed into a light black and it was longer then Kyrie's hair and she had hazel eyes that were filled with compassion and kindness._  
_ She wore a white dress with a left sleeve as it showed off her right shoulder as she says to Nero in a kind voice, "Nero, child, do not fear me. I am here to help you" "Help me?", he asked, "Who are you?" "My name is Arianna", the woman said, "the reason you lost consciousness is that I must warn you of a danger that will happen to my daughter, Alessia" Nero heard a voice and realized it was Alessia's voice; she was calling his name in a panicked tone as Arianna continued, "I wasn't able to protect her and see her grow up, but you can. On her birth, a lunar eclipse signified that she is the descendent of Gwendowlen and her father, the Alpha Wolf Archangel, will find her and use her powers on humanity" Nero was slowly being dragged into reality as she said to the young devil, "Please, protect her and if you do, a reward beyond your dreams will be given to you" "What is it? Please tell me", Nero asked but Arianna formed angel wings on her back and flew towards the heavens as she said with her voice fading, "You will know when the time comes, until then, good luck"_  
***Real World***  
Nero opened his eyes to see he was back at Devil May Cry with Alessia with worry in her eyes while Dante had a bucket filled with water, making Nero glare at him as Dante whistled and taking the bucket back to the kitchen while Trish asked, "Are you alright, Nero?" "How long was I out?", Nero asked as he slowly sat up and Alessia said, "You were lying on the floor when I woke up. I panicked and called Dante to come and get us" "I'm sorry to make you worry", Nero said, "but you looked like you were in pain and all I remember was Devil Bringer glowing and I blacked out" Dante walked over to the young devil and asked, "What happened when you passed out?" "It was dark, but I saw a woman named Arianna-" "That's my mother's name", Alessia exclaimed, "What did she say to you?" "She was warning me", was all Nero said, making the elder devil hunters look at each other as Alessia sat down beside Nero on the couch until Lady said, "Well, this proves the theory right: Alessia _is _Gwendowlen's descendent and Archangel is after her because of that prophecy"  
Nero looked at Alessia then to Dante and said, "Which means when he gets the chance, he's going to try and kidnap her" Dante nodded his head and said, "To make matters worse, he's already threatened her life when he and I had a little 'talk'" Trish added, "So I guess that means once classes are over for the day, you two will head straight here until the Blood Moon passes" Nero knew that he couldn't be around all the time beside Alessia, she had a life too and friends to hang out with, but he kept pondering over what Arianna had said to him about a blood moon even Trish mentioned it, making him ask, "What is a 'blood moon'?" "To humans it's a lunar eclipse", Dante explained, "but to demons it means stronger demonic auras and powers" "Demons are their strongest at that time but only the night demons like the wolf demons", Lady chimed in. Nero let out a sigh and after a while of silence he stood up and said, "Alright, so we do what Trish said, Alessia and I come here everyday until the Blood Moon passes" He paused and asked, "When will it pass?" "Alessia's birthday and it's in December"  
"So we have a little while until then, right?"

"Sadly, yes. Which means Archangel will have many window of opportunities to try to take her"

"And he knows that we will mess up somewhere and use it as an opening"

"You got that right, kid", Dante says leaning against his desk with his arms crossed, "So Alessia, you need to tell us where you are and who you are with. Honestly, I hate to do it but we have to keep you safe from Archangel" "I understand, Dante", Alessia says standing up and leans on he pool table when Lady says, "Oh, Nero remember when you asked me to fix up your Ducati?" "Yeah. You got it fixed for me?" Lady nodded her head and headed outside with the other devil hunters and Alessia following her; Nero's eyes widened with shock as he saw a dark blue Ducati in perfect condition and he walked over to it as he let out a chuckle while saying, "Thank you so much, Lady. I missed this thing" "Consider it a 'I owe you' from me", Lady says as she pointed to a radio and continues, "Now you can listen to the radio while driving around" Nero got on and said to Alessia, "Jump on, Alessia! This baby sure can go fast" "I'd probably beat that little piece of shit in a race", Dante mumbled as Alessia nervously got on and Nero revved it up and drove off with Alessia let out a yelp of surprise and fright; Dante, Lady, and Trish watched the young couple drive off as Dante said, "It's funny" "What is, Dante?", Trish asked, making the son of Sparda let out a deep sigh and say, "Those two are healing each other and they don't even know it" With that, he walked back in, leaving the two female hunters in confusion as they followed.

"Are you a _baka_ (idiot), Nero?!", Alessia shouts over the engine as she holds onto Nero making him say, "I have no idea what you just called me but, maybe" He lets out a laugh feeling Alessia wrap her arms more around his stomach as he felt his face get warm; even though he never owned a motorcycle before, he never felt this way around Kyrie, even if they held hands, but with Alessia, he felt his heart race and the hole in his heart was being filled up after his heartbreak. He slowed down once they were at the outskirts of the city and he headed off to a hill where people would see the city lights from a distance; Alessia jumped off as Nero asked, "So, how was that?" "It was fun", she said as they sat down and watched the sun begin to set and the grass gave off a beautiful vibrant of colors from the flowers gently dancing in the wind and the two felt at peace until Nero said, "Ya know, I've told you a bit about me. So how 'bout you tell me about you"  
Alessia let out a sigh and said, "What is there to know? I was raised by a rich Japanese couple who couldn't have kids so they adopted me. I was constantly bullied in Japan for being different and everyone called me a demon, but I never believed them. I never knew where my fascination for wolves came from which made things worse, I was smart but the teachers always ignored me and if I didn't know the answer to a question they would call me and if I didn't answer they would call me 'stupid' or 'you'll never make it in the world, demon'" Nero looked at her as she continued, "My hair wasn't always short but because of what happened I kept it this way" "What happened?", Nero asked  
"I was ambushed by three girls in the girls bathroom in high school and they threatened me that if I ever mentioned them doing this, they would blame me for attacking them, but I couldn't move so I let them cut it away as I silently cried. They got carried away and they cut it shorter they wanted to cut it and they ran away; the school found out but the staff thought that I did something to the girls that made them do it so they expelled me" Nero just sat there and said softly, "I'm sorry for bringing it up-" "It's ok", she said, suddenly, they both hear the sound of a lone cry of an animal, making Alessia say, "That is a lonely sound. No one should be alone in life" "Yeah", Nero breathed as he felt Alessia scoot closer until she was on his lap, making the young devil blush as she leaned her head against his chest while she watched the sun set with her arms around him.  
The two stayed there until the streetlights began to shine in the distance as Nero looked at the young woman and noticed she was sleeping while he gently shook her with his Devil Bringer saying, "Alessia, let's go back. Old man will get worried 'bout us if we don't" Alessia nodded her head and stood up while Nero gently took her hand and they walked back to the Ducati and Nero drove off. They both made it back to the shop, considering it was closer then the university as Nero and Alessia got off and entered the shop; Dante sat at his desk and saw them walk in while he stood up and told them that he was going to bed, so Nero and Alessia walked into the guest room and Nero took off his jacket and hoodie vest, placing Blue Rose on a end table and Red Queen beside the table and he lied on the bed on his back. Alessia lied on the bed and instantly fell asleep with her head lying on Nero's chest making him blush and his heart raced a bit faster and finally he fell asleep.

Nero opened his eyes to feel someone shacking him and Dante's voice saying, "Hey, kid. Kid! Wake up, damn it!" Nero sat up and said with a tired voice and a growl, "Dante, how many times do I have to tell you-?" "It's Alessia", Dante interrupted, making the young devil look at him as he continued, "She's gone!"

**Author's note**

**I will have some Japanese words up and the translation in English**

**The part where Alessia talks about her hair getting cut was inspired by the fanmade doujinshi "Konoha High School" In that story, Sakura gets attacked by Karin and two other girls when they thought Sakura was dating Sauske so they cut her hair in a mall bathroom and get carried away. Once they went too far, Karin and the girls retreated, leaving a devastated Sakura crying and Sasuke finds her and takes her home. You can look up the doujinshi on YouTube.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nero drove all around town looking for Alessia. She left a note saying she was going to be with Amanda for the day but she didn't wake Nero up, making the young devil wonder why she didn't; to make matters worse, he was not only angry at himself, but at Dante. He was awake not long after she left and the red-clad devil never woke him up until after Amanda called, saying she was taken by demons. He remembered Amanda saying that the demons took her to an abandoned factory on the far side of town as all the young devil could think of if Alessia was ok or not, making him drive faster on his Ducati. Once he reached his destination, he quickly turned the engine off and quietly made his way into the building. "I hope she's alright", Nero quietly said to himself as he searched for her in the factory; he stumbled upon the sounds of demonic voices speaking to each other as he eyed Alessia on the floor, tied up and gaged while knocked out but no injuries making him think,** _'_**_Archangel must have sent them' _Suddenly, he felt his whole body being wrapped and before he could react, Nero was airborne, landing near Alessia. **_"Sssssoooo you're the one who hassss to guard thissss girl"_**, a voice said as Nero lifted himself up from the ground when he noticed a pair of eyes that were violet watching him; out of the shadows came a giant snake with patterns of a few snakes he's seen in Fortuna. The snake raised it's head as the young devil said mockingly, "A snake preying on a wolf, that sounds like the wolf will beat the snake" "_**Sssssilenccce!"**_, the snake said,** "_If you mussst know I didn't come here alone and now you and thissss girl have fallen into our trap"_ **Once the snake said that, Nero felt something hit him from behind, making him fall and hit the floor; he tried to get up but he realized that whatever hit him was to restrain him and his Devil Bringer when he heard a female voice say seductively, **_"My, my, a handsome boy like you shouldn't be fighting. How will you ever find a girl with that attitude"_**  
_'A web?'_, Nero thought as he tried to get a look at his attacker and what he saw made him think it was out of a movie; he saw the upper half of a woman's body wearing what he thinks is a breastplate while the lower half of her was the body of a spider. Nero tried to get free but the web was too strong and if Alessia ever woke up and he used his Devil Trigger she would be afraid of him and he didn't want that as the spider-woman lowered herself to his level and how she was able to made Nero wonder but dismissed it quickly as she said, **_"We expected the Son of Sparda to be here first not you, but either way, Alpha Archangel will reward us handsomely when we deliver your corpse"_** She placed her hand on his face and continued, _**"Oh if only we had more time together; you are one very handsome boy"**_ Oh, how Nero wanted to heave right then and there as he silently prayed that Alessia would wake up soon and that Trish, Dante, and Lady would hurry and find them. The snake demon slithered to him and he could tell it wanted to eat him as he suddenly felt something bite him, making him scream in pain when he realized the spider-woman was poisoning him as he thought, _'I c-can't move! She's p-paralyzed me!'_ **_"It'ssssss time to dieee booooyyyy!"_**, the snake said as it lunged itself at him; Nero waited for the death kill when he felt Devil Bringer get warm and glow very brightly as he also felt a demonic presence from Alessia and without warning, he felt himself being moved as the demons let out shrieks of pain and he saw flames all around him.  
He moved his eyes to see his rescuer was Alessia, but how?! One second, she was unconscious, the next, she was up and moving while the young devil noticed the flames weren't hurting him, they were healing him as moved his fingers and he tried to speak, but parts of his body were paralyzed as Alessia spoke in a demonic voice while her bangs covered her eyes, **"Stay here, I'll take care of them"** _'But how-'_, Nero began to think and saw a red bow in her hands and a quiver filled with arrows on her back as she stood up and walked over to the two demons and she grabbed an arrow, placed the arrow on the bow, drew back, and fired the arrow at the spider-woman. Nero's sapphire eyes grew wide as he saw her burn while screaming in agony and pain; the scream was so loud that he thought his ears were bleeding and if that didn't get any of the elder devil hunters' attention then he didn't know what would.  
The snake demon tried to strike at her but she moved too fast for it and fired another arrow and it hit the snake, but it didn't want to go down easily as it said, **_"You little half-breed brat! My lord Alpha Archangel will have you even if it kills him-!"_** **"Shut up, reptile"**, Alessia growled and fired an arrow. The snake roared in agony as it burned into ashes as Alessia turned to Nero who had finally gotten full movement in his body as the flames on him died off, but he didn't care as he stared at Alessia and noticed her eyes had changed into a crimson red color and the pupils had silts like a cat and what he could tell she had fangs like a wolf overlap her lower lip while she slowly walked towards the stunned devil. They both could hear Dante, Lady, and Trish's voices but neither of them didn't care and they were so focused on each other they never noticed Dante standing near the burned corpse of the snake demon, watching them carefully. Nero felt his heart race, his breathing a little faster and all he could do was stand there like a deer in a headlight; he watched Alessia and noticed her eyes changing back to their golden color and as if on cue, she passed out and Nero caught her.  
Dante finally had enough and walked over to them, which to Nero was a big mistake for him to do and punched the red-clad devil hunter with his Devil Bringer after he placed the young woman gently on the ground when Trish and Lady made it beside them. It was obvious that Nero was very angry with him and they didn't want to get in between them as he yelled at Dante, "Where the hell were you, huh?! Did you get distracted by some girls and just forgot that Alessia would've died or better yet get kidnapped by Archangel?!" "Calm down, kid-", Dante began but Nero was so pissed off he couldn't think straight and just blew up in Dante's face until he heard Trish sternly say to him, "Nero that's enough out of you!" Everyone looked at her in shock as Alessia slowly opened her eyes and Trish continued, "The demons were slowing us down making it obvious that Archangel wanted Alessia before the Blood Moon comes" Nero kept his fists clenched but he nodded in understanding and he saw Alessia open her eyes when he walked over to her, picked her up bridal style, and headed off to his Ducati; he turned the engine and drove off to the university as Lady said, "Is he going to be alright?" "Yeah", Dante said, "he's just doing his job and plus he doesn't want to admit it but he has feelings for her as she does for him"

Nero and Alessia made it to the university and he practically dragged Alessia to their dorm as Alessia said to him, "I'm sorry Nero I should've woke you up when I did but you were so tired that I didn't want to bother you" Once they were inside the dorm, Alessia sat down on her bed and watched Nero pace back and forth in the room until he turned to the door and left her in there as she decided to follow him.  
Meanwhile, Archangel had received word of the failed capture of his daughter and he was furious as he heard a voice say, "_**Her powers are coming to life, my Alpha, we must hurry if the Blood Moon Ritual is to go smoothly"**_**"It would be possible if they CAPTURED HER AT NIGHT LIKE I ORDERED THEM TO! Just you wait, Fortuna boy, you won't be around the next time I will capture her"**


	6. Chapter 6

~September 12~

Nero opened his eyes as the sun began to creep up into the dorm and light up the room; he looked over to Alessia, who was still sleeping. Normally, she was the first one up between the two of them, which made the young devil think, _'She must be that tired'_ He lifted himself off of the bed and headed for the bathroom and decided to take a shower; as the warm water hit his body, he couldn't help but wonder about what happened when she first woke her demonic powers, his mind wondered on that incident so much that when he was done getting a shower, he realized something: she was so scared of stepping outside of the dorm and the shop because of what she did to that snake and spider-woman demon that her powers would come back, but he would always calm her and she would just cry into his chest. He remembered her saying, _"If I was born a monster then why do you protect me?"_ He would just say to her, _"Because you know what it means to be human like everyone else, you're not a monster" _That conversation still echoed in the hound devil's mind as he put on his pants when he heard the sound of his cell phone ring; he got out of the bathroom and answered his phone, "Hello?" _"Sorry to wake you, Nero"_, Lady's voice said on the other end, making him say quickly, "Oh no, you didn't wake me I was already up"  
_"How's Alessia doing? Still afraid of her powers?"_  
"Yeah but I want to help her in controlling them, hell, she needs to learn how-"  
_"I'm a hundred percent behind you on that one"_, Lady said, _"But that's not what I called you about. You coming by the shop?"_ Nero scoffed and said, "Yeah, I'm guessing you've got a job and Dante's lazy ass won't take it?" _"I heard that, kid"_, Nero heard Dante's voice shout, _"Just get over here and bring Alessia"_ "Alright I will, old man", Nero replied and hung up. He turned to see Alessia waking up from her sleep; her jet-black hair had gotten a bit longer to where the ends of her hair reached her shoulders, just barely touching them as she asked, "You're up already, Nero?" "Yeah", he said as he put on the rest of his signature outfit, "You wanna come by the shop with me or do you have practice for the fall concert that's on Saturday?" Alessia stood up and said as she stretched her arms, "I'll go with you. Besides, Amanda wants me to take a break from practice" Nero nodded his head in acknowledgement as she headed for the bathroom to change.  
She came out in the same outfit she had on the first night that the demons attacked her and nearly drowning Nero and said, "Ok, let's go" They both made it to Devil May Cry and as they opened the double doors, they saw Dante with his feet propped up on his desk with a magazine on his face while Lady was ranting on about how he was so lazy, making Nero say, "When has that never been a problem, Lady" Dante did nothing but give Nero a glance as he continued, "So what's up?" Everyone fell silent but Trish spoke up and said to the two, "Well, we figured we should take a break from Archangel and his goons and go on vacation for a little while, just the five of us" Alessia and Nero both looked at each other and then back to the elder devil hunters and Alessia said, "Ok. What place do you have in mind?" "Well, how about you pick the place, babe", Dante said, but he earned a glare from Nero; normally he wouldn't be bothered by a girl being called "babe or baby", but now he was on edge every time he said it to her; at first Nero didn't understand, but he soon dismissed it in his thoughts as he said, "Maybe we can go back to Fortuna and I can show her around"  
Dante just looked at him and said, "I actually got a place in mind, I used to go to it when I was a kid, but half of the things my mother never let me and my brother on that they got there" "What is it?", asked Lady as Dante leaned back with his feet now propped up on his desk and he explained, "It's a small lake resort about a twelve hour drive from the city my father had taken us to once. It's run by a family and considering I saved their resort from demons once, they say I can come by whenever I feel like it" Every devil hunter and the young half-wolf demon just looked at the red-clad devil while Lady said, "And yet how are they letting you go there?" That comment earned a glare from Dante as he said, "Shut up, Lady. Anyway, I can call them up and see if they have any places for us" With that, everyone went onto their normal daily activities, except Nero and Alessia; they sat around the shop watching TV when Patty busted through the door and grumbled something under her breath, making Nero say, "More trouble at school or Dante again" "Dante", was all she said as she began to clean the shop. Even if Nero tries to help her, Dante was like a twister; he would come in and make it a mess again, even to the point that Nero gave up on it.  
Patty soon turned to Alessia and said in an excited tone, "You must be Alessia, are you?" "Um, yes I am", Alessia said in a nervous tone as Patty continued, "Nero talks about you all the time! He's always going on about how pretty you are, and how he just can't stop looking at you-not in a perverted way-but in a good way, and-" "Patty shut up", Nero quietly said to her in a stern tone after he stood up and placed his normal hand over her mouth while he blushed and Alessia giggled when he let her go and Patty went onto cleaning the shop as she grumbled under her breath, "I'm stating the obvious" Alessia just smiled and said to Nero, "You seem to treat her like a little sister, do you?" Nero sat down beside her and said, "Yeah she was the first one I met when I got here. I asked Dante if he had a kid with Trish and he just yelled at me like I just took a slice of pizza from him. And once, I got my hearing back, he said no to it and Lady told me if Trish and Dante ever had kids, it would have be the end of the world" Alessia just laughed along with Nero as Patty just looked at them with confusion, but dismissed it and kept going when suddenly Dante busted through the door with Lady behind him and it was obvious that they were arguing about the job they were on when Dante asked, "What's so funny?" "Don't go dancing around the subject, Dante", Lady yelled at him, "It was your fault and you know it"  
She let out a huff and sat down on the couch while Alessia stood up and stretched her arms as everyone heard the sound of a cell phone ringing a Japanese song, making Alessia let out a growl of frustration as she answered it in Japanese. A male's voice could be heard on the other end saying in Japanese, _"Alessia child, I have some good news for you"_ "_Otoosan_(Father), I told you, I don't need-" _"Listen"_, the man on the end shouted, making Alessia wince and everyone looked at her, _"He is a very nice gentleman from Kyoto. His name is Takashi and is a very wealthy young man, and I've already set up a meeting with him and his parents in a few days"_ "_Nani_(what)?! Otoosan, I've already planned on going on a trip with my friends", Alessia cried out, but the man wasn't listening to her as he said, "You can bring them along with you and they better not be delinquents" Alessia wanted to yell at her father for calling the devil hunters delinquents as she hung up and unknowingly sat on Nero's lap, which made him blush as Dante asked, "What the hell was that all about?" "My Otoosan, my father, for the past few years since I was sixteen, he's wanted me to marry into a rich family and so far, thankfully, no one has wanted me into their family" She let out a heavy sigh as Trish entered the shop when Lady said, "So what was that phone conversation about?" "He's found someone by the name of Takashi from Kyoto and he wants me to travel to Japan to see him", Alessia says standing up, "But I wanted to hang out with you guys, but he'll just find a way to bring it here. Plus, he thinks all of my friends are delinquents but I've never told him about you guys nor that I know about my demonic side-" "Time out", Dante said, "You just said that he doesn't know 'bout us. What are you going to do when he meets us?"  
"I guess I'll just have to go Japan alone-", Alessia said, but was cut off by Nero saying, "Oh no. Archangel may use it as an opportunity to kidnap you. If your going I'm going" Lady nodded her head in agreement and said, "We'll all go with you to Japan. I mean, come on, how bad can it be" All four devil hunters nodded their heads when Patty's voice piped, "Does that mean I can go to" "No!", everyone yelled, making Alessia laugh.

Alessia and the four devil hunters made it to Japan and at the entrance, a black car with a man who wore a suit and with a Spanish accent said, "Alessia, you've arrived, and these are your _amigos_(friends). Your Papa is waiting for you at the house. Come!" Nero had his Devil Bringer hidden in a cast and a sling to not freak Alessia's foster parents, but it made Alessia frown from the sight of it, knowing it would restrict him from fighting if demons attacked. While on the drive to Alessia's home, Nero was falling asleep when he suddenly felt a head lying on his chest, making him look down to see the young wolf-demon sleeping making him think, _'Looks like even wolf-demons can get jet-lag' _He wrapped his normal arm around her when the suit man asked, "How did you break your arm, _amigo_(friend)?" "Well, it's a long story", Nero said, "I was forced to do a dare that was made from Dante" "What was the dare?", he asked, making the young devil say as he rolled his eyes, "Zip-lining" Dante just scoffed and said, playing along to the story, "Hey, you agreed to it kid" Nero just shook his head when he noticed a mansion coming into view that was white with some rose vines climbing the walls with a person was standing near the front doors in a black suit. Once the car stopped, Nero gently shook Alessia up and she opened her eyes when the driver said, "Best of luck, Lady Alessia" "Thank you, Tito", Alessia said as she, Dante, and Nero step out of the first car while Trish and Lady stepped out of the second one while a man that looked in his mid-50's in a suit walked over to Alessia and welcomed her in Japanese; Alessia hugged the man and said in English, "Otoosan, these are my friends: Dante, Lady, Trish, and Nero" Alessia's father looked at each of them and when he saw Nero in his cast, his expression changed which made Alessia a little uneasy.  
Dante was the first one to hold out his hand and said, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Okami. Alessia is a good girl and you've raised her good" He ignored Dante's hand and asked in Japanese to Nero about his arm, but thankfully, Tito returned and tried to explain to Alessia's father shouted to Tito when Nero leaned to Alessia and asked, "What did he just say to me?" "He asked about your arm", she said then turned to her father and said in Japanese, "Otoosan, Nero and the others don't understand Japanese" "I actually do", Trish said in Japanese, making everyone look at her in shock and surprise when her father said to Alessia in Japanese, "Alessia, I do not trust these people" "They are fine, Otoosan", Alessia replied back, "You know English so why don't you talk to them" Her father sighed and said to them in English, "We best get inside you must be tired from your journey" As they entered, a line of maids and servants lowered their heads and said at the same time in English, "Welcome home, Alessia-sama!" A woman in a kimono whom Alessia recognized as her mother said in perfect English, "I welcome my little girl's friends to our house. We wish you enjoy the stay" Mr. Okami grabbed Alessia's hand and the way he grabbed it made Nero glance at him as the old man said something to the young woman in Japanese while she would say something back to him, but the old man was holding something back which made Nero cautious now.  
After a few minutes, Nero stood outside seeing a small cherry blossom tree gently swaying in the wind as he heard a voice say, "Mind if I join you?" He turned to see Alessia now in a yellow kimono with a slight blush on her face while Nero said, "Sure I don't mind" She sat down beside him and after a small silence Alessia asked, "Are you and Dante related in any way?" Confusion hit Nero's face as he said, "Huh? Where did that come from?" "Well, I remember you saying he wasn't your dad when we first met and inside I overheard him saying to Otoosan he's your uncle and that your parents died long ago, but he said he never knew your mother, only your father" It made Nero look towards the house and thought, _'He knows of my parents?'_ He let out a sigh when he felt Alessia move closer to him as a soft breeze made her shiver a bit as she said, "Now I remember one of the reasons why I left: the wind in the autumn gets chilly" Nero chuckled at her comment when she stood up and took Nero's normal arm with both of her hands and began to drag him off to a horse stable, which made Nero groan a bit as he said, "I not good with horses. They hate me"  
She giggled and said to Nero, "It's ok Nero, the horses won't hurt you" Dante watched them from a window but unknowingly to him, Mr. Okami watched Nero take off his cast to reveal his Devil Bringer as Nero help put a saddle on a black horse then helping Alessia with a white horse. Trish walked to the window and saw that Dante was watching the young devil and wolf-demon get on the horses, with Nero on the black horse and Alessia on the white horse and they rode off into a field next to the mansion as Trish said, "So you think Nero's his son" "I know it", Dante said, "I've had my speculations about the kid, but now, I've realized Nero_ is _his son"

"Come on, Nero! What happened to saying you can beat me in a race", Alessia shouted as she looked back to her half devil friend when he shouted, "You want a race, you got it. Hyah!" He urged the horse to go faster which it happily accepted and it galloped faster with Alessia laughing behind him as he saw her catch up to him out of the corner of his eye as she yelled "First one to that cherry blossom tree wins" There was no way Nero as going to let her win but her horse was faster or the horse he was on was getting tired as Alessia passed the tree and let her horse slow down and she cheered that she won when Nero noticed a small pair of eyes in the bushes behind her and it shyly moved towards Alessia. He realized it was a small, harmless demon, a nine-tailed fox and it brushed its muzzle against Alessia's leg, making her look down and say, "Kitsune! You've gotten big" Nero stood beside her and Kitsune looked at him with wonder by sniffing Devil Bringer then brushing his head into the palm, making Nero smile as he began to pet it; he sat down on the grass as Alessia sat beside him while Kitsune lied down in Nero's lap, but the little demon perked its head up and charged straight at a field mouse and began to play with it. Nero took the opportunity to stretch his legs out and lie on his back while Alessia held herself up by using her elbow as she watched Kitsune play with the mouse as she said, "I found Kitsune when I was little and I guess you could say he's been my guardian angel" "How did you find him?", Nero asked.  
"I found him in this field injured and I took him to the greenhouse we have and with the gardeners, I nursed him back to health, while hiding him from my parents. They still don't know about him, even when I released him back into the wild", she replied when they suddenly hear Dante's voice calling out, "Kids, come on. That Takashi guy's here" Alessia let out a cry burying her face into Nero's chest saying, "I don't want to go through with this, Nero. I just can't" Kitsune had already run back into the woods from Dante's voice and now he was looking for them with his voice still calling for them until Nero shouted, "Hold on, old man, we're coming" He turned his head to Alessia and said to her softly, "Let's get this over with, Alessia. We still have to deal with Archangel after this" Alessia quickly wiped her tears and lifted herself up when they hear Dante's footsteps and his voice saying, "Hey you guys, come on. Alessia's dad looks like he's about to blow a gasket" He tossed the cast to Nero and he placed the cast back on, while Dante got on the black horse and Alessia sat on her horse with Nero guiding the horse back by holding onto the reins.  
They made it back to the stables and Nero helped Alessia down while Dante noticed a disgusted look shot toward Nero from Mr. Okami, which told the devil hunter that he thinks Nero had done something to her. Nero walked beside Alessia until she picked her pace up and spoke to her father but he cut her off sternly; Nero may not know the language but whatever he was saying to her, made him clench a fist, only to feel Dante's hand roughly on his shoulder and whisper, "Don't, kid. He's wanting you to make a mistake, so that way he could keep us away from Alessia" "Why-" "He just does, kid. Trust me" After a few hours, everyone sat at the dining room with Takashi and his parents on one end, Mr. Okami at the head of the table, his wife on his left beside Takashi's mother, Alessia beside her with Nero on her other side, Lady sat beside Trish, Dante was at the end. "So Alessia", Takashi said in Japanese, "I hear you speak English very well and can sing" "_H-hai_(y-yes) I can", Alessia said but her father quickly cut her off by saying in English, "Yes, well, it was the only way for her to keep from breaking down when she says she sees 'monsters'" Dante froze as well as the other devil hunters, but Nero was the first to ask, "What 'monsters' are you talking about?" "I don't know but as a child, she said that she saw these 'wolf monsters'. Even when she got hit by a car" Every devil hunter looked at her while she lowered her head and explained, "I was on my way home from middle school and I saw something that wasn't normal, like a demon, and it began to chase me. I ran away from it as fast as I could and I didn't pay attention to see a car coming towards me until it was too late. The demon vanished before the car hit me, as if it wanted me to be killed, and I blacked out"  
"I had to come to the hospital and the doctors say that she could've died from her injuries but surprisingly, she survived. It wouldn't surprise me if she could bear children now. If not, it would be so sad if she couldn't", Mr. Okami said, but he said it as if he was satisfied that Alessia wouldn't have kids in the future, and it took Nero over the edge. He stood up and grabbed the older man by the collar and yelled, "And yet you're fine with her not having children! What kind of a father are you?!" "I know exactly what kind of a father I am: someone who doesn't want more of your kind", Mr. Okami yelled back, making Nero narrow his eyes more while he continued, "That's right, I know what you are, demon. I saw you take that cast off before you rode off with her to see that demon fox and it's avoided every trap I make" Alessia shouted, "Y-you knew about Kitsune and tried to kill him? He's a harmless demon, he would never hurt me" "That's because you're a demon as well", her father shouted back, "I've always hated you ever since my wife laid eyes upon you-" He was cut off by a punch to the face by Alessia with tears running down her face, which now made his temper flare even more, getting out of Nero's grasp and Alessia screamed as she fell to the floor; instinctively, Nero took off the cast, revealing Devil Bringer as he growled, "Leave her alone!" His eyes glowed red as Dante stood between him and Alessia's father while Trish and Lady helped Alessia up to her feet while Dante said, "Kid, calm down. She's fine" He turned to her father and said, "But the way you said that it would be sad if Alessia never had kids made it sound like you were fine with it" Alessia stood beside Nero and held onto his normal arm as her father looked at them and said, "I see, so you choose to be with them. People you barely know, in fact they're demons-" "Don't you call them that", Alessia shouted, "They're human" "Oh, yeah well then, when was that last time you've seen a human whose arm looks like that" "I believe that Alessia has made a decision Okami-san", Takashi said standing up.  
"What does that mean. Y-you're going to take her side", he asked the boy, making him nod his head and said, "I shall respect her choice and I chose not to marry her" Alessia let out a sigh of relief and hugged Nero as he hugged her back while Takashi continued, "She is in love with someone else and I will not be apart of a family that believes to beat women is a fine thing" After a few hours, Takashi stood outside with Nero, who asked, "How can you tell if someone's in love or not?" Takashi looked at him and said, "I know what it means to be in love and have heartbreak. I believe Alessia has found her lover but he doesn't know it" Nero was now confused by it as Takashi got into his family car and the driver drove off when Tito pulled into the driveway when Dante, Trish, Lady, and Alessia came from the fields with Kitsune in Alessia's arms when Nero asked, "Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded their heads and they got into the car. They made it to the airport as Tito said, "Well, I believe this may be the last time I see you, amigos. Good luck" "Yeah, same to you Tito", Alessia said as she got out of the car and everyone got on the plane and headed home.  
***Dreamscape***  
_Nero opened his eyes to see he was nowhere familiar but it seemed like he was in the middle of a battle as he turned to see a figure holding two swords in each hand and crimson red eyes staring down at him. The blade had blood dripping down from the tips as the figure began to walk to him, but when Nero tried to move, he noticed his body was frozen when he heard Alessia screaming and pleading for him; behind the figure was a full blood red moon and the figure was revealed to be Alessia herself. There was blood on her face, her clothes, and her hair as she moved closer to him as if she was going to kill him when she then pressed her lips against his. Nero knew he had to say something once she backed away, but his voice wasn't working for him as if he had no choice but to watch. Alessia's screams were all around him but they weren't coming from her own body when a sword stabbed him right in the chest, making the young devil scream from the pain. "Alessia!", his voice returned to him, but she wasn't listening as she took the other sword and readied it to strike him, making him close his eyes as he heard Alessia scream his name as if he had just died.  
_***Real World***  
Nero shot up from his bed in cold sweat and his breathing was faster then normal. He looked at himself, checking for any injuries. _'I'm still alive'_, he thought as he looked around the dorm, then to Alessia and Kitsune, who were still asleep. He was now angered by the fact the dream was telling him he was going to fail, which made him change into his signature outfit and storm out of the room, not knowing that Alessia was awake as she thought, _'I know he's in pain and it's all my fault. I better try I need to tell him, now, or else I never will be able to'_ She stood up and quickly changed and then followed Nero, hoping she was making the right decision.

**Author's note**

**Kitsune if people are wondering, no not Naruto Kitsune, nor Pokémon Ninetails. Think of Kitsune kinda like Kirara but looking more like a fox and doesn't transform into something people ride. Just a cute little nine-tailed demon fox.**


	7. Chapter 7

"To hell with it all… how the fuck do I deserve this?!" Nero hurriedly makes his way up the stairs, filled with confusion and frustration. "Why did Dante give me this stupid job? Why did I even take it?" He storms through a door, allowing the full moon and stars to embrace him. He opens his arms wide, and simply yells out to the sky, to the world; wanting only for the world to acknowledge his difficult struggle. And then suddenly he remembers, he's still in college and screaming at the top of his lungs. He definitely doesn't need the police looking for him and shuts up. He stands tall, on the top floor of the college. The huge circular roof above him, the entire balcony is filled with plants of all kinds, the college also brought in grass padding for the floor, making the place feel more natural; like a forest. Nero was just outside the huge, circular clearing where he could feel the warm breeze. Suddenly he hears a voice… "Nero, I'm sorry about my father" Nero swiftly turns around to face his approacher. "Alessia" he breathes. "You nearly gave me a heart-attack, what are you doing up here?" "I just wanted…I just wanted to say I'm sorry. What I did back there was foolish and-" "No it's cool. Don't worry about it" Nero intervenes. "I should have tried to be there more for you anyways; instead I just almost let him walk all over you" "Oh Nero" Alessia giggles, "Seeing you stand up to my father was enough of an apology for me" Nero suddenly takes a few steps and softly grabs her by the shoulders. Alessia squeaks in surprise as Nero says, "Alessia…I really am sorry. My mission, the entire reason I'm here is to protect you. If something were to ever happen to you, Dante would have my head on a pike. And worse, the world could end. I should have been there more for you when you were by yourself against your father instead of just yelling at him, so I hope you can forgive me"  
His hands gently slide from her shoulders to her hands. "More importantly, for me that is, I feel something for you" "You mean you like me? I-I like you too" she blushes. "I didn't say that!", Nero exaggerates. "I just said I have-" Suddenly Alessia's hands slide around his waist, and hugs him. Nero stares at her, only thinking he wants to be with her. To protect her, forever. He uses his hand and lifts up her cheek a bit as they both stare at each other with content. "Alessia, I don't just like you. I love you" They silence each other with a long kiss. _'A sweet taste. Like cherry',_ he can't help but think as he felt Alessia's hand gently went to his face and was placed there, but he took it and placed it back around his waist. Eventually the kiss they held so long breaks. Alessia's cheeks turn red as she smiles and runs away. Nero still baffled, stares at her as she disappears from sight. "Huh. What have I gotten myself into…" he smiles and shakes his head with a hand on his face, and another in his pocket. He takes one last look at the full moon, before he sets his free hand in his pocket and keeps Devil Bringer out, as he walks happily back to his dorm.

The next day of college, all Nero can think about is Alessia. Her scent, her beautiful figure, the taste of her lips… god; the kiss. Something Nero doubts he could ever erase from his memory, and he wouldn't want to either. He knows his sole purpose here is simply to protect Alessia, but he's fallen for her. All he wants to do is be with her now. As he ponders these thoughts, he lays relaxed and content in his bottom bunk bed, looking out the bright, sunny window beside him. Suddenly someone is rapidly knocking on his dorm room door, Nero hides his Devil Bringer hand, and checks to see who it is. Dante. "I wonder what he could want…", he opens the door and immediately Dante pushes in and grabs him hard by the shoulders, "Where is she" Dante asks. Nero can't help but observe that he has a dark demeanor on his face. "What are you-" "Where, the hell, is she?!" Dante pushes Nero hard against the bed, hard enough to knock the wind out of him, and then punches him down on the bottom bunk bed. "CHILL MAN", Nero pushes Dante away from him; Dante then punches him again. Infuriated Nero gets up again, jumps up, and lands a drop-kick right into Dante's chest which makes him stutter backwards a few steps. "You wanna play this game again Dante? Well let's fucking play" "You're on, kid" Dante growls. Nero sets himself in a stance, knowing full well how powerful Dante can be. Especially when he's angry. Dante stares at Nero, then chuckles; like lightning, Dante has bridged the gap between him and Nero and tackles him. They both plunge two stories down onto the grassy clearing in the center of the university. The center plaza was shaped like a square. An oak tree at each corner, and in the center; a huge ornated water fountain. A cross of concrete led to and fro from the college. Nero crashes into the water fountain, completely obliterating it while Dante neatly lands in the grass; smugly staring at him with his arms crossed.  
"Getting' soft, kiddo?" "Not on your life" Nero growls. He slowly stands up, then sprints toward Dante, who neatly sidesteps. "I knew that was coming, Dante" Nero sidesteps with him, and punches him in the midriff. Realizing that the force will be enough to crush him into a wall, Dante grins. Just before the impact knocks him across the campus, Dante grabs Nero by the arm, and they both fly towards the wall. Stunned by Dante's decisiveness, Nero can only think "How…?" as Dante suddenly uses the momentum of Nero's punch. They fly towards the brick wall, and Dante throws him hard against it. Not far behind, Dante outstretches his hands and grabs the grassy soil where he comes to a screeching halt; his back turned to Nero. Nero sits in the crater he's formed, and can only muster "You used Devil Bringer against me…" "You've still got a lot to learn, Nero. Calling it quits now?" "Ha. You fucking wish!" As Nero jumps out of his crater with Blue Rose, and Dante with Ebony and Ivory, already turned around both ready to deliver massive blows, suddenly two forms appear as if from nowhere. Dante then feels a sharp pain, and notices his arm is awkwardly behind his back. "Ow! Lady! Uncle! Uncle!" "Uncle for me too!", Nero yelps, "Trish come on, please let me go!" "If you boys are done 'play-fighting'" Lady says "we've got a problem." "And I'm aware of that problem. Alessia is missing because a certain someone wasn't doing their job" Dante growls. Nero gives him a poisoned look as Trish said "Look we don't have-" "Hey uh could you by any chance let me and Nero go? I think we've paid for our sins now." "Oh, right" Lady says. Trish and Lady both let go of Dante and Nero, and they all stare at each other, "Me and the kid understand what's at stake" Dante explains. "It was my fault…I shouldn't have attacked Nero like that. I just sort of lost it when I heard Alessia was missing. And I'm-I'm sorry for what I've done, kid." Trish, Lady and Nero grin at this. "Heh, I didn't think I would ever hear an apology directed towards Nero" Lady teases. "As a matter of fact, I didn't think I'd ever see that day either, old man" Nero laughs. "Now don't you guys get sentimental on me, we've still got a wolf-demon to find and possibly save", Dante sighs. "And you boys made quite a ruckus in the college square this morning. We might want to start heading out now," Trish explains "Looks like we can all agree on that", Nero nods. As the sun starts shining brightly over the horizon, and the first students awake walk towards the square, all that's left are the remnants of a battle between two half-demons.

"Old man", Nero says, making Dante stop while he continued, "I want to say I'm sorry for losing my cool in Japan" Dante just smirked and said, "Trust me, kid, he'll eventually see Alessia as a human" "It's not that, but, I know now that I'm in love with her", Nero said as he ran a hand through his hair while Dante tuned to him and said, "I know" "What? But how-?" "Kid, it's the way you gaze at her, the way you act around her and the way she is with you. She sees you as someone who, heh, I don't know how to say it, but, you're her one true love" Now Nero was all confused while Dante explained, "Lady told me this that with wolf-demons, in fact it's with all demons, they pick someone based on a very deep connection that nobody knows of, it's like saying they have a 'red string of fate'. And Alessia's red string ends up at you. You're what demons call her 'mate', and when a demon chooses a mate, they stay together until the bitter end. If you were killed, she will do everything in her power to avenge you, and vice versa" Nero soon felt something brush up against his leg, which made him look down and say, "Kitsune! Where'd you come from?" Dante chuckled and said, "That little fox was hiding in your hood" "Mew", Kitsune mewed and climbed up to Nero's shoulder and with it's small pink tongue licked Nero's face, making him chuckle and pet the little fox as it suddenly jumped down to Dante climbing his coat and licked his face, making the older devil pet the little demon-fox then say, "Maybe you could help us find Alessia, huh ya little kit, you" Kitsune looked at him with his head slightly tilted as if trying to understand him, but jumped down and ran back to Nero, making the young devil pick him up and carry the young fox and he let out a sigh, and continued onward with Dante.  
"Nero, are you alright?", Trish asked, "You look a little pale" Dante started the car he was able to get back from the river and had to get it fixed and noticed as well Nero looked a bit different, making him say, "What's wrong, kid?" Nero let out another sight and said, "I had a nightmare about Alessia, and she wasn't herself" "What do you mean?", Lady asked, making the young devil continue, "She had two swords in her hand and my body was frozen, my voice was gone and when she approached me, she had a killing intent in her eyes. She stabbed me and I could hear her scream but it wasn't coming from her body, and when I said her name, it never phased her" "She just stabbed you?", Trish asked, making Dante say, "It must've been a warning from Alessia's true mother, telling us what Archangel might do to her if he success" Everyone looked at him in confusion when he continued, "Think about it. Archangel knows the Blood Moon Ritual and he knows the whoever uses it, controls the one who chosen for the ritual, he'll use Alessia against us" With that, he pushed the car further as Nero thought, _'Alessia, please be careful'_


	8. Chapter 8

"So do you guys have any idea where Alessia might be?" As Nero says this, Dante hits a bump on the road at what felt like 100mph. "Hey! Watch it!" "Look kid, we don't really have time for pleasentries so deal with it. Trish?" "I've got a couple contacts saying she was last seen at a secluded lake, just west of where we are. I suggest we try to flank that general area and…" Suddenly the car swerves to the left and moving at full speeds."DANTE!" Everyone shouts in unison! "Guys we can worry about my driving skills later. We first need to make sure our little wolf pup is safe." As everyone slowly starts to agree with his point; all of a sudden the car bursts forward, nearly knocking Nero back into the back seat. "Alright tour guide. Where would we be headed now?" Trish answers, "Just keep heading straight" They are immediately rocked the moment Dante hits the curb leading to a vast park. "Ok, the lake is just up ahe- up ahead. We'll need to conceal the vehicle first before we look ahead for Alessia" Lady says. "Gotcha boss" Dante answers. He slowly drives the car through the multitude of grass, and hides the car behind a nearby bush.

In the distance, the sounds of multiple sirens can be heard evidently searching for Dante and the others."Looks like we're in the clear for now. To save time, we should split up; if anyone gets into trouble, just call." Nero comments. "It shouldn't take too long anyways, the lake is huge, but the entire area is mainly open space. Just be careful of any ambushes." Lady warns. "Alright guys", Dante claps and rubs his hands together. "Let's get to it." Everyone then starts to spread out; looking over the hills and upper clearing parts of the lake. "If Archangel's group really has Alessia, they definitely know how to hide", Trish mutters to herself. "Hey! I found something!" Nero yells. Dante and the others then moved quickly towards Nero who was in shock. "Looks like an… an arrow? Buried evidently into a tree" Everyone stared in astonishment at its intricate carvings and style. "It looks like an arrow made from Hell itself; a fight must have..", Trish quietly said. "We need to move. Now!", Nero said in a serious tone. "Nero, before we just head over that ridge and maybe fall into an obvious trap, we need to analyze the situation first. Figure out when and how 'supposedly' this fight started." Lady suggests. "The kid's right for a change. We need to move out now and find out where Alessia is. If it were any one of you out there missing like she is right now, I wouldn't stop for a second to find you and rescue you. Every single one of you are too important to me to do any waiting on." Dante says.

"You guys are being fools right now. In case you somehow forgot, some of us here don't have abnormal regenerative abilities", Lady growled "And I understand that, but I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't think you could handle it. Just trust me Lady, we've got to save Alessia. Now.", Dante calmly said, making Lady sigh and say, "You're in charge here Dant-" "Guys come on! We're wasting time here!" Exclaims Nero. All of a sudden, Nero runs off down the ridge and disappears from sight. "Nero, wait!" Trish yells. "Trish we've got to go after him before he does something stupid" Dante mutters. The three then quickly trek up and over the ridge with weapons drawn ready for a fight. When they look down, they are shocked at what they see. Dante mutters "Nero... is that…?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Is that... Alessia?!" Nero slowly walks towards a heaving, dirty Alessia; Notching another arrow on her Demonic bow as Nero comes in contact with her."Alessia! Damnit Alessia are you alright?!" Nero exclaims. "N-Nero?" Alessia mutters, looking up. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just… honing my skills. I have to be able to fight my father sometime, right? Besides, I want to become a devil hunter like you guys" Alessia smiles. "Anyways, how did you find me?" "More like how did we find you" Dante says. Dante, Trish, and Lady quickly slide down the hill and sheath their weapons. "I hope you know we've been worried about you for a while. Me and Nero here even had a fight trying to figure out where you were." Dante grins. "Not to mention we had to restrain your asses to even start looking for her" Trish says. "Haha yeah good times huh?!" Dante laughs. "But anyways, what's been going on Alessia? If you needed help with training, you could have easily called us. We would have been there for you right away." "I'm sorry you all. It's just… my father. Something inside me tells me I'm supposed to fight against my father. Alone. And I felt the only way to get stronger was to train alone. I didn't want to get you all involved with my training. I'm sure you have enough to do saving the world and stuff, and I can handle any demons coming my way." Lady suddenly walks up and puts a hand on Alessia's shoulder. "You're not alone in this fight. You of all people should know that. Who's been assigned to protecting, and keeping you alive? What group cares about you and isgonna be there for you when you fight against demons and your father? I'm sure you know the answer to that." Suddenly another hand appears on Alessia's shoulder. Dante grins as he says "You got that right". Trish with arms folded smiles and nods. "You see?" Nero hugs Alessia tight, "There's no need to fight this battle alone. And between the three of us, you'll be the perfect devil hunter in no time. So why not put a little faith in your family. Your pack" Nero smiles. With that, Alessia's eyes open wide as she realizes it. Tears stream slowly down her soft, sweaty face as she hugs Nero tightly back. "You all are my pack, even if we don't have blood ties"

2 Months Later…

"Alessia! You're doing great!" "Dante, you're not even showing me how to do this anymore!" Dante casually sits in his office; his feet stretched out on the table with a bag of chips in his hands as he overlooks Alessia'sprogress using bladed weapons. "Alessia, I'm going to par you up with a partner soon. I've shown you enough to be able to hold your own against your low-tier demons. Using a bow anyways, you should mitigate how close you are to an opponent. Stay as far away as possible, but in situations where you're fighting an aggressive enemy, that's when you'll use close-combat weapons." Alessia giggles as she mentions "you've told me quite a many times now mentor" Suddenly, she bows with one hand across her chest while she giggled. "Alright that's it young lady. I think it's time for you to fight someone now. Nero! She's all yours!" Nero slowly walks out of one of the rooms, and casually throws the slashed, and beaten dummy out of their way. "Hey Alessia" Nero smiles. "Hey. You gonna beat me up in this sparring session?" Alessia smiles. " Just balance out your offense and defense, and you should do fine" Nero winks. "So, what exactly will you be using against me today?" "You'll be very surprised" Alessia winks. Suddenly she pulls two One-handed swords from off the wall closest to Dante. "Ah. Blacksword and Raptor huh? You must be fairly strong to hold both of those separately" Dante yawns."I'm only using one right now mentor. I don't want to scare the great Devil Bringer here" Alessia laughs."Haha hey! Let's just see what that Blacksword of yours can do. It's unusually red though…" Suddenly Nero sees a flicker of movement before Alessia'ssword makes contact with his immediately summoned Yamato. "Well well. For a beginner, your pretty fast" Nero grins,"I guess I just might have to step up my game against you" Nero then pulls out Red Queen with his left hand and attacks with the butt of his sword. Alessia dodges moving her head to the side, and kicks Nero back. "Using two weapons huh?" Alessia then pulls out an equally glowing Raptor sword. Both adorned, as they hum with energy in both hands. "Let's go" mutters Nero, sensing her serious personality afloat. "Take it outside kids! I don't want this shop blown to bits or i'll be fighting the both of you! No holding back I might add!", Dante shouts at them. When they finally reach their destination, the entire place is once again barren of people. "Looks like no one even bothers to come to the park nowadays. You think it might have something to do with these demonic anomalies Alessia?"

"Yeah… it could be my father's doing. Or it could be that no one bothers to come to the park nowadays" Alessia teases, "Now, shall we continue where we left off?" "Lets." Nero pulls out his Red Queen, while Alessia pulls out the strange-looking Blacksword and Raptor. As he smashes Red Queen in the ground and begins to revv it up, Alessia tightly grips her two blades as they begin to brightly glow while Nero makes the first move. He quickly propels himself towards Alessia using Red Queen while she defends blocking with the two blades crossing. Nero then jumps over Alessia, and with one quick motion hits… thin air. "What?", Nero breathes when Alessia immediately appears behind him, and jump-kicks his exposed back. Nero recovers quickly flipping forwards the moment his hands touch the ground. "Nice. Where'd you learn that little trick?", he praised when Alessia said in a flirting tone "Let's just say it has something to do with the Raptor." Suddenly Alessia disappears in front of Nero, making him look around and say, "Hah. We playing hide-and-seek now?" Alessia appears in front of Nero swinging Blacksword sideways towards his throat. He smiles and blocks effectively with Devil Bringer. "That all you got Ale-" Raptor immediately comes next with Nero barely blocking its attack with the handle of his Red Queen. The sword inches from his face. "You're right. No more hide-and-seek this time", she smirks Both opponents jump back, analyzing each other. Assessing their abilities. Nero suddenly grins, and starts to revv up his Red Queen. Alessia then sprints towards Nero, swinging her Blacksword heavily. Nero defends using Devil Bringer as he revvs up his Queen the third time. Before Alessia can quickly attack with Raptor, Nero grabs Blacksword with Devil Bringer, pushes it out of the way, and quickly attacks Alessia thrice with Red Queen. Alessia quickly blocks the three heavy attacks, but is then kicked backwards with a spin-kick, skidding her back a couple feet. As she regains her balance, a red glow emits from her eyes as her pupils start to slant. With a roar, she charges into battle against Nero when he quickly realized what is happening to his wolf lover. "Alessia! Calm dow-" Nero is then pushed backwards hard with a single thrust of her blade. Quickly forgoing reason, she lands blow after blow against his defenses. Eventually they meet a standstill to the point where either are moving, yet the blows are colossal against each, creating shockwaves of air around them."Alessia! Please! Get ahold of yourself!" "**_I'LL KILL YOU!_**" Alessia yells.

As Alessia growls at Nero, her eyes slowly start to turn blood-red. "God no… not here", Nero prayed. Alessia then kicks Nero, skidding him a yard away and smashing him into a tree. "Argh…", he groaned in pain, but before he can allow himself to recuperate, Alessia is already on top of him.Blacksword thrown to the ground, with one hand draped around his neck and her other hand holding Raptor aiming for his heart. "Alessia, please…", Nero begs. He stares at her eyes, looking for any sign of humanity. A void, nothing but complete darkness. He has to fight back. "Nero!" A familiar voice yells. A gunshot is heard, speeding towards their away. As he barely notices it, Alessia keeps her eyes on Nero as she deflects the bullet with her blade. "Alessia that's enough! Let him go!" Trish yells. "It's not Alessia! Get the hell out of here! All of you!" Nero shouts. "Kid, what are you-", Dante gets out before Alessia immediately appears before Dante. "**_KILL!_**" Dante steps backward and defends her attack. Both opponents struggle fighting while Trish and Lady rush over to help out Nero. "Nero! Are you ok?! What happened?!" Lady barks. "Alessia… we got out of hand. Her demonic side awakened inside of her. The heat of battle must have awoken her true side. She's… unstoppable", Nero says while coughing just to breathe with Dante meanwhile neatly dodges Alessia's crazed attacks. Swinging her sword back and forth as if with no purpose. Simply yelling "kill" towards him. Dante then pulls out Ivory, and while jumping backwards, shoots at Alessia continuously. Her eyes are red. A calmness envelopes her, as she neatly dodges and blocks against the bullets. When she's close enough to Dante, he sees how calm her face and eyes are now. "So this is the true power of a wolf demon huh." She then slashes the air like lightning, Dante quickly blocking with his Rebellion. At that moment, he lashes out with a side-kick; Alessia quickly side-stepping from his path, then she lunges out with a punch that heavily connects to Dante's jaw which sends him flying. He uses this opportunity while in the air to glide his way towards his opponent. Alessia silently watching him fly above. Dante then speeds downwards and throws his sword like a bolt which his opponent blocks. As it dangles in the air for a split-second, Dante quickly lands in front of Alessia, grabs it, and slashes in an arc towards her head. She neatly ducks down, and is immediately welcomed with a kick to the chest, and then a drop-kick to the midriff, skidding her to a halt a couple feet away.

"Alessia wake up! Your allowing your powers to control… at this rate if you don't stop, your never coming back." Nero whispers. Dante stares hard at Alessia's features still noticing her calm outlook on everything. "She's too far in it kid. I'm not sure if there's anything else we can do about it except put her down. I-" "SHUT UP. WE ARE NOT KILLING ALESSIA." Nero yells. Trish and Lady after helping tend to Nero's injuries form up on Dante. All of them looking sad, but determined. Ready to call the protection of Alessia a mission failed in order to save the lives of countless more. "Guys please… at least give me a chance. Let me just try and talk to her. Let me fight her and maybe she'll come back to her senses. I won't stop it until I die. If I'm killed…" Nero looks down towards the ground, fists clenched "do what you must." The elder devil hunters took a few steps back while Dante said, "You've got 5 minutes."

**Author's note**

**Blacksword and Raptor are two Devil Arms that are twin short swords kind of like Agni and Rudra. The user can use these swords with their aura glowing on the blade.**


	10. Chapter 10

Nero cautiously approaches Alessia as she nonchalantly stares at him, and her fellow comrades. "Alessia, just listen to-" Before he can get all the words out, Alessia summons her bow, notches an arrow on her demonic bow, and shoots; the arrow itself flying forward at lightning speeds. Before Nero can react, the arrow skids across his face leaving a small gash. "I know your still in there Alessia", he says softly The sound of another arrow being notched is evident. "But you've got to fight this. Fight this power inside you." The bow is lifted in Nero's direction. Dante stares hard at the two, clenching his fists tightly while Lady turns away, arms folded and looking down at the ground. Trish prepares for the worst if need be. Nero takes another step forward and looks straight in the half wolf demon's eyes. "I know you're in there…" Suddenly he sees something in her eyes. A gleam. The arrow whistles in the clear air, before a large *thud* can be heard. Dante's eyes widen as he takes in the scene before him. Trish already running out to deal with her.

"GUYS STOP!", Nero immediately yells. Trish immediately halts before she notices that the arrow was deliberately shot in the tree. Missing by mere inches from Nero's face."There is no way Alessia could have missed that shot. She could've killed me at that moment if she wanted to. I… I think she's fighting her urge to kill", Nero shouts "**_I-I am_**. God, Nero help; **_I want to kill you so bad_**, yet I don't want to hurt you" Alessia yelps. "Alessia…" Nero starts to take a step toward. "_**Stay back!**_" Alessia notches another arrow to the bow. "Next time, I may not miss" she growls. Next Dante takes a step forward smiling. Both his hands relaxed behind his head. "Your eyes. You're looking more like the Alessia I saw before you fought Nero!" He grins. "What are you-" Lady turns around and stares at her, shaking her head. "Why don't you just put the bow down already. It looks like Nero's gotten to you at this point." "_**I can still goddamn kill!**_ Don't test-" before she can get the words out, Nero pushes the bow out of her hands and embraces her in a hug. As he squeezes the life out of her, and burrows his face in her hair, her eyes slowly start to widen and she realizes the extent of what she's done. "I nearly killed you...", she says with tears forming on her face while Nero holds her tighter. "We're all here for you. Especially me. Don't you ever forget that" he croaks. As he holds her, he starts to hear her sob; her face buried deep in his shoulder. "God I love you all" She sobs. "Haha I wouldn't be saying that after the battle you gave us!" Dante laughs. "You actually nearly got me to using my own blood!"Alessia looks up, and slowly smiles. "What do you mean by that?" Trish grins, hands on hips and comments, "you don't want to know."

~4 weeks later~

"Well, my favorite student, I think it's safe to say that you've finally passed ALL of our classes!" Dante cheers. "You passed my Adept Close-Quarters sword training, Trish's Hand-to-Hand combat, Lady's Weapon Proficiency, and… Nero's… err… whatever it is Nero taught you!" "Fighting against multiple mobs of enemies to put it simple" Nero mutters. "Sounds good! Anyways, congrats Alessia. You are officially a top-notch demon hunter" Alessia looks at all of them and says, "Thank you, everyone"


End file.
